


【狼犬狼】卢平先生（三）

by AUROSARAH



Series: 【狼犬狼】卢平先生 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22876930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AUROSARAH/pseuds/AUROSARAH
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: 【狼犬狼】卢平先生 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644388
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	【狼犬狼】卢平先生（三）

Chapter3-Part1

和魔药课相比，哈利认为自己根本没有上魔咒课的必要——事实上，他认为自己的魔咒课成绩实在打得偏低——即使弗利维教授带习惯了拉文克劳的聪明学生打分习惯严格。

“这并不正常，哈利，我知道你对魔咒课没什么兴趣。”卢平先生也在看他的成绩单，苍白的指尖咔咔敲击弗利维教授的花体字签名，“但是对于你这种十岁以前就魔力外放的孩子来说，魔咒资质应该好到——可能不是很认真学也能拿E吧。”

“事实上是的，教授，我在魔咒课和魔咒考试里的表现都很好。”

“弗利维打分就是这个习惯。”小天狼星趴在哈利的肩膀上，越过乱糟糟的头发看向成绩单，“我觉得哈利没有必要上魔咒课，他八岁的时候就能把陶瓷杯子变成玻璃的。”

“好吧，显然你没有认真查看你的成绩单。”卢平先生平静地把手臂移开，指向备注栏里的又一行花体字，“你的照明咒不能持续？这可太严重了，哈利。”

“抱歉，先生。”哈利简单回想了一下——照明咒他学得似乎比其他咒语快很多，那是他首次在课上进入“格兰杰梯队”——第一次试用咒语就成功。罗恩过来拌嘴，说你和赫敏都抛弃了我，他转过身去回答。完全没有注意到自己闪着光的魔杖在三秒钟过后便熄灭了——而赫敏的还明晃晃地舞动着。

直到三年级，他才发现了异状——一个周三的夜晚，罗恩好奇自己的双胞胎哥哥又打算去干什么，哈利取出活点地图爬进罗恩的被窝里查看——这对他来说不算简单，连续地大声念咒语令人着实烦躁。罗恩却奇怪地问他为什么要连续念咒——当然这也不是那天晚上的最重要的，最重要的是哈利响亮的念咒声召来了罗恩的另一个哥哥——珀西级长，两个人因为半夜不睡觉还打扰舍友休息被各扣二十分。

哈利没有去尝试修正——毕竟对于有冒险精神的格兰芬多少年来说，比改正一个小小的咒语失误要重要的事太多了。之后他开始觉得自己没有必要改正——照明咒不能持续会让格兰芬多输掉魁地奇比赛吗？不会。照明咒不能持续会妨碍他穿着隐形衣在城堡里探险吗？不会。照明咒不能持续会不利于他在黑魔法防御课上把一直挑衅他的马尔福打得满地找牙吗？不会——那他为什么要花时间精力去改？

“先生，我知道不行，但我没把这个当成一个问题。我的意思是，多念几句咒语也不会有什么影响。”

“不，哈利，你晚上在城堡里逛的时候，拿着魔杖总比油灯要方便。”卢平先生抽出魔杖无声下了个荧光闪烁，“而且可能无法胜任一些职业。”

“比如说格兰芬多级长。”小天狼星揉搓着哈利的头发咕哝一句.

“安静点，小天狼星。每次我给哈利上课你都要在边上讲话。”卢平先生抬头看了一眼哈利——不，他应该在看小天狼星，“不过不能持续使用照明咒的人的确不适合当级长，他们还不适合当炼金术师，治疗师，傲罗……”

“傲罗？”

“当然，哈利。傲罗司不会录取基础魔咒不过关的毕业生，不管他的黑魔法防御成绩有多优秀。”卢平先生闪着白光的魔杖尖缓慢地向下滑动，最后停留在哈利成绩单上黑魔法防御一科的“Outstanding”上轻轻戳了戳。

“为什么你的黑魔法防御课成绩是邓布利多签的字？”小天狼星无视卢平先生抗议的眼神，继续妨碍授课。

“噢，格林德沃教授本来给我在内的十几个学生打了T并拒绝修改，邓布利多教授发现后非常生气——他亲自给这些学生们改了成绩，并且停了格林德沃教授的职。”

小天狼星夸张地挑起眉：“那真是太棒了，格林德沃阴阳怪气起来比鼻涕精还讨人厌，还天天莫名其妙生气。”

“是的，我们都很开心。斯卡曼达教授甚至高兴得提前下课，给所有学生的神奇动物保护课总评提了整整一级——”

“这么说你的神奇动物保护原来只有E啊，看来我得给你加节课了……”

“不行——莱姆斯，哈利不能天天上课！”小天狼星尖笑着绕到卢平先生身后，按住他的手臂——但最终还是被挣脱了。而可怜的哈利·波特因教父的多嘴被加了两节神奇动物保护课——还是只有理论没有动物的那种！

“所以不要在我上课的时候插话。”卢平先生像是恶作剧得逞一般地嘴角上扬，但他很快便恢复了平常，“施一个照明咒，哈利。”

“荧光闪烁！”

哈利耷拉着嘴角想着以后再也不接教父的话了，念咒语的同时使劲挥动着自己的魔杖，划出了一个持续三秒的光圈。

“显然你挥魔杖的幅度太大了。”

卢平先生刚想拿起魔杖，发现自己的魔杖滚下桌子去了。于是他直接抽走了小天狼星的魔杖做了一个完美的示范——他为什么总能用小天狼星的魔杖用的那么顺手？

“注意看，哈利，根本不需要那么使劲，像这样——”

哈利注视着小天狼星的魔杖，小心地模仿着卢平先生流畅的动作。这次他的光圈持续了十几秒。

“再来，你挥得太慢了。”

“现在幅度又太小了。”

“不要有多余的动作，哈利。”

“再看一遍，是这样——”

“放松一点，太不自然了。”

……

“没关系，以后再多练几次。毕竟是很多年的习惯了一时半会肯定也不好改。以后施咒之前有意识的去做就好了。”在哈利连续施了十几个参差不齐的照明咒之后——长的也有好几分钟，短的也许不足一秒，卢平先生挥手示意他把魔杖收起来，递给他一块巧克力——他怎么会一直有这么多巧克力，“你现在该休息一下了。”

他熄停了自己手中的光亮，把魔杖还给了小天狼星——实际上他是用扔的，小天狼星优雅地眨眨眼，毫不费力地稳稳接到。

“干的不错，小天狼星，格兰芬多加十分。”

“我也要巧克力，先生。”

“没有了。”卢平先生漫不经心地说，“除非你来给哈利示范一个照明咒。”

“噢，那真可惜。我不会无缘无故用这个咒语的。”小天狼星笑着把魔杖收起来。而卢平先生低头捡起自己的魔杖，在这节魔咒课的最后施了一个完美持续的照明咒。

Chapter3-Part2

就像各个热爱夜间在城堡里游荡的顽皮学生也都是通过光亮和影子判断级长位置远近的专家——霍格沃茨的级长们可能是这个学校里最会用照明咒的一群人。

据说拉文克劳的漂亮女级长在学龄前便掌握了无声迅速控制魔杖尖端光亮大小的技能，同时她在赫奇帕奇的男朋友则选择了更简单有效的方法——直接用袍子盖住光源。而当斯莱特林新上任的小巴蒂重金改装了一个魔法感应油灯时，格兰芬多的莱姆斯·卢平仗着狼人完美的夜视天赋狂妄到夜巡不带魔杖。

“级长大人今晚战绩怎么样？”莱姆斯这一次夜巡回来时，詹姆还没睡着——这不太常见，一般来讲他要么是在床上呼呼大睡，要么夜游一趟被级长月亮脸抓在手上。

“噢，非常好，玛琳去礼堂偷吃东西，凯茜在天文塔上，艾丽丝和弗兰克在天文塔上约会，西弗勒斯在斯拉格霍恩的储藏室门口转悠——我怀疑他在偷东西，小巴蒂还想包庇他，还有……”莱姆斯装模作样掰着指头数时，一颗黑色的卷毛脑袋不耐烦地从他的外套里钻了出来。

“我宣布我要跟月亮脸绝交。”小天狼星狠狠地坐在自己的床上，不满地抱怨着，“我意图为了你选修该死的魔药课，你却连一次夜游都不肯放过我！”

“首先，你不是为了我选的。”莱姆斯流畅地随口胡诌道，“其次，我在年底冲业绩，邓布利多教授说我如果在这个月没有抓够100个夜游的学生，他就要考虑一下我能否继续胜任级长了。你如果想帮我了话你已经做到了。”

“去你的吧，滚。”

“我跟你说了最近不要出去了，詹姆都听了，只有你不把我的话放在心上。”莱姆斯躺在小天狼星隔壁的床上，疲惫地揉着眼睛，“麦格教授上周去查分，发现格兰芬多的分已经是拉文克劳的一半了。当天下午我就被约谈了——她知道这是因为我在纵容你们。她警告这个月如果再不严抓了话，倒霉的就是我了。”

“那你去抓拉文克劳啊，抓我格兰芬多的分还更低了——”

“你应该庆幸你是被我抓到不是被麦格教授本人抓到，她最近每天晚上都在城堡里转悠，而且她对你很生气，小天狼星。”莱姆斯开始打哈欠，转头在被子里咕哝着，“你小心点，带着活点地图还能被我抓到真是丢人。”

“你他妈的夜巡不开灯走路也没声音！”

“去睡觉，大脚板。”

小天狼星是不会听的——隔天的晚上他甚至放肆到慷慨地把隐形衣和活点地图全都让给彼得和詹姆，像任何一个普通学生那样，完全靠着灯光和脚步声躲避级长和教授们——他自称这是格兰芬多的勇气要求他去完成的挑战，实际上更有可能是心高气傲的少年不服输在跟他的级长伙伴置气。

事实证明多年以来依靠着完美装备并没有削弱小天狼星的警觉性，他非常擅长利用脚步声和光线判断距离，他拥有能够规避除了莱姆斯以外所有夜巡人员的能力。

“超级荧光闪烁！”

噢，让我看看是哪个傻级长恨不得敲锣打鼓地提醒别人他在这，刚刚第三次从拉文克劳级长手下轻松逃过的小天狼傲慢地想——等等，那是莱姆斯吧？！

他在搞什么鬼？莱姆斯·卢平是整个城堡里最不需要这个咒语的人！他甚至可以不用带照明工具夜巡——凭借狼人的夜视能力和犬科动物特有的敏感的听力。他也很清楚夜游的学生是会通过光线判断级长位置的——他都当了好几个月级长了，而且他很聪明，月亮脸当然很聪明。那他到底在干什么？

小天狼星停了下来，狐疑地盯着不远处狭长的背影和他手中魔杖尖上亮得刺眼的白色光圈，很快打消了莱姆斯也像他一样用让步的方式和自己较劲的想法——月亮脸不是这样的人，用詹姆的话来说不是像小天狼星这么无聊的人。使用这个咒语的唯一原因有且只有他想被别人发现，但是有什么事情是比夜巡更重要的——他是不是出事了？月圆还有好几个星期，他能出什么事——他是受伤了吗，那为什么不直接去医疗翼呢？会和他毛绒绒的小秘密有关系吗——小天狼星并不知道狼人的所有特性，莱姆斯也不会主动告诉他，月亮脸习惯遇到所有困难都是自己解决。但小天狼星潜意识里认为自己有责任，也应该冒着夜游被抓到的风险去看看什么情况——如果莱姆斯现在需要小天狼星了话，大脚板会冒着一切危险毫不犹豫地出现在他面前——操，该死！

来自领口处的巨大的拉力让小天狼星的心狠狠地抖缩数下，在看到小巴蒂油灯光下幸灾乐祸的油腻笑容后，心底的脏话差点就从牙关蹦出来了——阻止他的是一个令人更心寒的人：铁青着脸的麦格教授。

莱姆斯皱着眉站在麦格边上，表情非常古怪。他尴尬地举着的魔杖尖端最高级的照明咒，意味深长地看着小巴蒂手中的小天狼星。

“你在这里，小布莱克先生。”小巴蒂用力推了一把小天狼星后放开了他。

“多谢，克劳奇先生。”麦格严厉地说，小天狼星在她的眼里看到了怒火，“不过这位是年长的布莱克先生，也只有这位布莱克先生——才会在我多次提醒之后仍然大摇大摆地半夜在城堡里闲逛！”

“我想你也有责任，卢平先生。你应该很清楚邓布利多教授指派你为格兰芬多级长的原因，你哪怕一次符合我们的期待……”

“关莱姆斯什么事啊，他又不能每天晚上把我摁在床上不让我下去……”

“我很抱歉，教授。”莱姆斯看起来有些着急地打断了小天狼星的话，匆匆熄灭手中的照明咒。

“我认为家养小精灵们会很乐意看到西边的奖杯陈列室在它们起床之前就被擦干净的，麻烦了，两位绅士。”麦格冷冰冰地说完后转身和小巴蒂一起消失在了走廊尽头。

“噢，该死，今天晚上不用睡觉了。”小天狼星抱怨道，“你怎么回事——”

“你又怎么回事？”莱姆斯拽着他袍子的衣角往奖品陈列室走，“平时不是机灵得很吗，怎么连个最高级别的照明咒都看不到？我都快把走廊灯开了！”

“你知道我在那里？你故意的？”

“当然，你以为我为什么要开那么大的光源，我自己根本不需要有光线。我在提醒你麦格教授和克劳奇在这里，我以为你会跑得远远的！”

小天狼星瞪大了眼睛：“我以为你出了什么事，月亮脸！”

“有事也不会用照明咒来引起别人的注意，我不会无缘无故用这个咒语的。”

“噢，好吧——对不起。”小天狼星懊丧地咕哝一声，垂着脑袋跟在莱姆斯身后，“现在你也得跟我一样不能睡觉了。”

“没什么好道歉的，大脚板。”

“你不怪我吗？”

“我为什么——”莱姆斯悄悄瞥一眼错愕的小天狼星，声音突然变得很轻柔，“我为什么要因为你担心我而怪你。”

“我害得你和我一起受罚诶。”

“不重要，小天狼星。”莱姆斯强迫自己不回头，小天狼星注意到他很不自然地揉了揉耳根，“那都不重要。”

“那什么是重要的？”

“记住‘我不会无缘无故用这个咒语’。”莱姆斯再次无声施了一个照明咒，光圈移动的弧度有些熟悉——大犬座的星系简图。


End file.
